


The Rockrose and the Thistle

by HoneyYouShouldSeeMeInACrown



Category: The Witcher (TV), Wiedźmin | The Witcher (Video Game), Wiedźmin | The Witcher - All Media Types, Wiedźmin | The Witcher Series - Andrzej Sapkowski
Genre: Fix It, Hurt/Comfort, Inspired By The Amazing Devil, Joey Batey knew exactly what he was doing with this song!, M/M, No Beta, One Shot, Short One Shot, The Rockrose and The Thistle, but sort of, could be read as friendship, not quite a song fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-02
Updated: 2020-03-02
Packaged: 2021-02-27 21:48:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 573
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22992715
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HoneyYouShouldSeeMeInACrown/pseuds/HoneyYouShouldSeeMeInACrown
Summary: Short one shot inspired by The Amazing Devil's "The Rockrose and the Thistle"
Relationships: Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia/Jaskier | Dandelion
Comments: 4
Kudos: 49





	The Rockrose and the Thistle

He was no naïve fool, heartbreak was something Jaskier was well used to. He'd fall in and out of love in an evening and yet there was no malice in his soft heart, he loved passionately and deeply but never wholly. At least not until Geralt. Geralt had changed his life in more ways than one. His errant wandering seemed to have a purpose now. At first he'd looked to find fame singing the stories of the White Wolf, quickly his desire shifted to one more pure. Instead he wanted to bring what relief and peace he could to his friend, and over time he found more success than failure. Villagers were more welcoming, he gained the man lodging in lieu of the stable, warm food in place of stale bread, small comforts in a cold and warring world.

In the Witcher he'd found a love like the ballads he'd grown up adoring sang of. A love that encompassed his heart that he knew his soul would remain bound to the Witcher till his dying day. Until mere hours ago Jaskier had been strong in the belief that Geralt had treasured his affection as a true friend. How wrong he seemed to have been? Instead it seemed the man saw the bard as the black sky marring his world. The words had shaken Jaskier deep into his core. Every damn step down the mountain side had left him feeling hollower till it felt like nothing was left inside of him. He'd stopped at the empty campsite seating himself beside the long cold fireplace that had graced their friendly banter merely the night before. Instead it felt like years ago.

The sound of the evening winds slipping their way through the abandoned campsite roused the silent bard from his musings, tear stained blue eyes rising to look at the moon which now stood high and proud in the sky. He knew not how long he had sat there lost in the bitter heartbreak that consumed him, beyond the coldness seeping into his bones he had had little thought of physical feeling. 

As if drawn by a thread he found himself rising upwards, feet moving instinctively in the direction of the ragged cliffs. Shaking hands found clumsy purchase in the jagged rockface as he climbed higher and higher drawn by the single calling in his heart as a calling deep in his heart sounded. A call to find his reclusive Witcher. 

The sharp stones cut into his hands as he clambered the last few steps finding Geralt knelt in silence seemingly staring into nothingness and yet the usual peace of his meditation was not there, instead a slight tremble overtook the Witcher.. The sight took the last of the air from the Bard's lungs, it was if in an instant his heart understood what his mind could not. The words spoken to him were not ones of truth, they were ones of pain and fear.

Perhaps it was soft to forgive so suddenly but the urge to care and protect had taken root in Jaskier's heart now. He moved forwards swiftly as though carried by the breeze itself kneeling down before Geralt slowly and surely. As golden eyes met his own cornflower blue ones Jaskier simply looped his arms around the Witcher and hummed a soft soothing melody as he swore to himself that he would never leave his White Wolf alone in the world.


End file.
